bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 2 Smash!!
Chapter 2 Smash!! is the second chapter of Hirofumi Neda's My Hero Academia Smash!!. Summary The Symbol of Peace, the deterrent for villains, told the boy without a Quirk, that he can become a Hero. Trade-Off of Power All Might explains to the Quirkless boy that his Quirk can be transferred to others. All Might calls this Quirk "One For All" and tells the boy that he is worthy of inheriting it, much to Izuku's shock and surprise. Izuku decides to accept All Might's offer. All Might warns Izuku that no properly trained body can withstand One For All and asks Izuku to sign a contract just in case, causing Izuku to ask for time to think about his decision. American Dream All Might tells Izuku that he has drafted plans to help train Izuku's body. And so, Izuku sets out on a quest per the instructions and reaches a scorching hot desert, discovering water. Izuku's discovery leads to the creation of a city in the desert and the beginning of his own company. 50 years down the line, an elderly Izuku thinks that he forgot something important. Purpose and Means Izuku's training consists of cleaning up useless junk. However, Izuku sees that the junk can still be used; some of the junk only need little fixing while the rest of the junk can be recycled. Thus, Izuku starts a bazaar to sell the junk and a few days later, Izuku has succeeded in "cleaning up" the junk. All Might sees that Izuku did not understand the purpose of cleaning up the junk. What's Important to a Pro Hero All Might tells Izuku that Pro Heroes nowadays are all about being "flashy" instead of doing community service. All Might instructs Izuku to help the community which will be his first step towards becoming a Hero. Kamui Woods, passing by, is inspired by All Might's wisdom and causes his abject vanity to be "smashed" like the refrigerator. Twilight All Might All Might orders Izuku to swim faster. Suddenly, a group of three girls spot All Might and gush over him, inviting him to a party. After Izuku finishes his swimming, he finds a letter from All Might, that tells Izuku that he has important business to attend to and orders Izuku to finish the rest, which brings Izuku to tears. Special Menu Izuku asks his mother to change his diet. Reading the diet sheet, Inko decides to go on the diet as well. Several weeks later, Izuku is still physically the same, while his mother has become physically fit and is able to lift up a heavy pot with ease. Izuku thinks that his mother is more worthy of inheriting One For All. Total Damages Mount Lady, in her giant form, accidentally destroys a car and a building, which causes her damage costs to rise. On a building, a man speaks to someone over the phone and asks the person to ready a healthy child as he already has the insurance policy in place. Mount Lady misunderstands the situation, thinking that the man is speaking to her about readying a healthy child as payment for the damage costs, causing Mount Lady to ask the man not to be hasty. All Might of the People Izuku has finished cleaning up all the junk on the beach and roars in triumph. All Might sees Izuku's physically fit body and congratulates him. All Might shows Izuku a picture of what he looked like ten months ago. However, the picture that displays on All Might's phone is a coupon for Cornet Cafe. Izuku learns that All Might likes going to cafes. Which is Better? All Might decides to transfer his Quirk to Izuku and gives him a strand of his hair, much to Izuku's confusion. All Might explains that it doesn't matter how Izuku inherits his DNA. However, All Might also explains that he can transfer One For All using one of his nails, earwax or musus; All Might can even transfer it with a deep kiss. Disgusted, Izuku decides to eat All Might's strand of hair. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation